


Let's See If You're Good Enough

by Renee6



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee6/pseuds/Renee6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio's little brother may have a bit of a brother complex, but he only wants to make sure that Yukio is well taken care of. (Finding the perfect boyfriend shouldn't be too difficult)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's See If You're Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Wow guys, life really took me away from writting this for a while. That and after reading through it again I saw wayyy too many mistakes that gratted on my nerves. I finished writting it up and then edited it (thanks to my Broski for going over it with me even if it's not his particular piece of pie :P). I removed this as a multi-chaptered fic and instead made it a oneshot that is now completed. Yay! My first finished fic ever.

Loitering around the outdoor basketball court somehow became a routine for Yuuta. Scoping out the players that milled in and out, though none seemed to measure up to his ideals. After all he couldn't allow some average Joe to date his older brother.

Call it brother worship or whatever, but Yuuta knew that Yukio only deserved the best out there. Someone who could keep up with him on the court, intellectually and be able to take care of him when Yuuta couldn't. After all being only 8 he was far too busy to keep an eye on his older brother. He needed someone that could help Yukio whenever girls decided to invade his personal bubble (which happened too often), or when the old geezers that always seemed to be hanging outside the convenience store by their house would eye him in a weird way (Yuuta wasn't exactly sure what the looks meant but knew they were no good).

He knew he only had a few more minutes before his mother would find him and scold him for taking off again when he was supposed to be helping her carry the groceries home. Thank goodness they didn't live too far away from both the store and the court, it allowed him what precious time he had to scan over everyone there.

'Boring...Boring...' Yuuta sighed, so far there was the regulars that came every day, people that he'd already ruled out for various reasons. He glanced behind him and noticed his mother's blurred form in the distance.

'Darn it, no one again. Maybe I need to start looking somewhere else.' He went to turn away, ready to go back to his mother and receive his proper punishment like a man (just like Yukio told him he should when he does something their mother disapproves of) when he bumped into a mountain.

"Omphh...OW!" he sniffled, clutching his nose. He noticed the sun was now being blocked by the mountain and squinted up ready to give it a piece of his mind.

A deep chuckle by the mountain and a sprouting hand out of nowhere ruffling his mop of black hair startled him. "Sorry kiddo, next time try not to turn so quickly."  
With that the moun.. man moved around him and continued his way towards the basketball court.

Yuuta could only gap, wide eyed at the tall tan male, then shook his head 'No..no need to be scared. Yukio said that the bigger they are the harder they fall, so never to be intimidated by someone taller then you.'

Shoulders squared , he turned back towards the court where the mountain male was now placing a towel that he had around his neck on the bench provided for resting players. He noticed that some of the regular players had stopped when they saw him approach. It was obvious that some of them knew this guy.

"Yo Aomine, you here to help us win this round?" said one of the men who Yuuta had dubbed as mustache man, due to his ridiculous gunslinger stach.

"Help you win? Don't you mean slaughter you all?" the man, 'Aomine' smirked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Wow, someone's confident, you got any skills to back that up?" this time it was spiky haired dude, someone that just recently started to hang out with the other regulars a few weeks ago.

Mustache man scoffed "You obviously have no idea who this guy is. Let's just say that even if we all take him on we'd be lucky to make a point at all, let alone win."  
The others who seemed to know this Aomine guy nodded in agreement. 'Hmm wonder if they're exaggerating or if this guy is actually worth my time' Yuuta thought

10 Minutes Later

"Holy shit, what are you made of? Pure adrenaline and the holy spirit of basketball?!" spiky haired huffed.

Aomine chuckled and wiped the slight sweat from his forehead that had accumulated due to the heat. The remainder of the regulars were laying on the ground or leaning against each other trying to catch their breath.

Yuuta was still having a hard time closing his mouth. This guy was not only good enough to play against his brother, he was also (though he loathes to even think it) better then anyone Yuuta had ever seen.

This guy was such a good player that when his mother had finally arrived to drag him away, she too stopped to watch the remainder of the match.

"He's such a talented young man! Too bad Yuki-chan isn't here, I just know he'd be itching for a match," his mother gushed.

"He's perfect..." Yuuta said under his breath, eyes still wide in wonder. He'd finally found him! The perfect match for his big bro.

"What did you say dear? Oh never mind look at the time, we really need to be going or dinner will be really late," his mother said looking at her watch.

"Wait! Just give me one quick minute. I won't take long I promise!" he begged, already backing away, edging closer towards the opening in the fence.

His mother glanced over at the man her youngest son obviously wanted to talk to and sighed. "Ok, but just be fast about it."

"Thanks!" he yelled back to her while running towards the group of guys.

He skidded into a halt before Aomine staring up at him with determination.

"Please give me your number," he requested.

"Umm..." Aomine blinked, completely caught off guard. "Do you mean autograph?"

"Only if that means your number will be written on it."

"And why exactly are you in need of my number? That's not something I just give out randomly shorty."

Yuuta glared due to the nickname. "It's Yuuta not shorty, Yu-uu-taaa. I only seem short because you're a mountain! Anyways I approve, so I need your number to set up a date, and fast because I gotta go."

Aomine blinked blankly again. "Date...?"

"That's what I said isn't it. Geez maybe I should reconsider. I mean your amazing at basketball but you seem a bit slow."

The guys still hanging around laughed and then scattered after receiving a deadly glare from the man who just whooped their asses.

"Who do you think you're calling slow twerp!" Aomine turned his glare towards Yuuta, giving him a noogie.

"OW! STOP, STOP IT, I'M SORRY!" Yuuta pleaded, rubbing his sore head when he was released.

"YUUTA, TIME TO GO," his mother called out.

"Darn it, hurry I need your number."

"I'm not going on a date with a little kid, beat it." Aomine scoffed and turned to go.

"What?! It's not for me you ape, it's for my olde..." Yuuta started to say but was distracted when he heard his mother again.

"Yuki-chan! What are you doing here? I thought you we're going to be studying at home?" he heard his mother exclaim.

"I was but Dad sent me out to see what was taking you guys so long." Yukio replied.

"You have your brother to thank for that," his mother sighed. "I'm going to go on ahead, please try to pry him away from his new idol. I'll see you guys at home for dinner. Don't be out too late ok" she said while walking away.

"Hurry!! Number, now!" Yuuta hissed jabbing a finger into Aomine's side.

"No way, go away you menace," Aomine growled, eye twitching in annoyance.

It was too late though, Yukio had already made his way over towards them. "Yuuta, why did you make mom wait on you like that? You should apologize when we get home. She's been really busy lately and needs all the time to relax that she can get," he said with his trademark berating face.

Yuuta looked at him with puppy eyes. "Sorry Onii-san, I promise I'll apologize," he said scuffing his toe on the ground.

Yukio huffed and ruffled his head, he could never really get mad at his innocent little brother.

"Oh, senpai?"

Yukio looked up and did a double take. "Aomine, what are you doing here?"

"Playing basketball... or I was anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I live near here..." The conversation was stilted, not having really anything to say to one another. Yuuta however was entranced, head moving back and forth gauging any reactions they might make.

Yukio coughed, "Come on Yuuta we should go. Bye," tossing the farewell over his shoulder.

Yuuta elbowed Aomine, "Your number dummy," he growled.

"Alright, alright, just quit it already," Aomine grumbled. Yuuta quickly pulled out his phone and handed it over to him to enter his number. When it was returned he called it.  
"Just making sure you didn't give me a fake number," he smiled.

"Be ready for a date with Onii-san on Sunday. I'll text you the address. Make sure to wear something nicer then that, I can't let my brother date a slob," he said before running off.

"Wait what!?!?" Aomine yelled to the retreating figure, with no luck. 'Damn that little bastard is fast...'

*****

Waiting outside the unfamiliar door Aomine couldn't help thinking why the hell he was letting some punk ass little kid boss him around. Maybe it was so he wouldn't have to hear Satsuki constantly chatter on about Tetsu, and surprisingly enough about Seirin's tomboy coach too. Curiosity also played a large part.

The constant stream of texts he had received from the Kaijo captain's little brother the night before had already made him cave, hoping for a little bit of peace to go to sleep, he actually replied with confirmation that he would indeed show up.

Now however, he was regretting the decision and didn't understand why he didn't think to just turn the phone off, or even block the kids number.

He'd not yet rung the door bell so he started to turn around, pulling out his phone to do just that, when suddenly the door opened.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

Aomine felt a sense of deja vu when he heard the familiar question and voice. He turned back around to face Kasamatsu wondering what the hell he was going to say that wouldn't make him look like some weirdo creep loitering around their house.

"Umm..."

He didn't have to struggle long however, as what sounded like a swarm of wild animals could be heard just inside the house. Not a second later Yuuta came skidding into view, slamming into Yukio and squishing him into the door.

"Sorry Onii-san!" he said looking at his brother with wide eyes that he knew would get him off the hook.

"You know you're not supposed to run in the house" Yukio said with his usual frown giving him a slight noogie as punishment.

Yuuta winced and apologized a second time only to receive a sigh in return before they both turned their attention back towards the Touou ace.

"Finally you're here! You're late," Yuuta said to him crossly.

Again before Aomine had a chance to respond Yukio gave a sharp smack to the back of his little brother's head.

"He's older then you Yuuta, show some respect."

Yuuta mumbled an apology to Aomine this time, while rubbing the back of his head. Only then did he notice the garbage bag in front of Yukio. He must have been about to bring it outside when he opened the door to find this mountain man blocking his way.

"I'll take this out for you Onii-san, so please go get changed so we can go," he said while grabbing at the garbage.

"What? Go where?"

"Oh did mom not tell you?" he said blinking innocently, hoping his brother wouldn't detect any devious intent.

"Tell me what exactly?" Yukio said eye's narrowing.

"The other day when I met Aomine-san playing basketball he had the COOLEST pair of shoes that you can only get from that one store if you have a membership. I begged mom to let me go and she said that I could but you had to come with. I thought she would have told you before she left for work but I guess she forgot....You know how busy and distracted she's been lately."

Yuuta had noticed the shoes the other day but hadn't really though much of them until he'd returned home that night and realized he had no idea how he was going to actually get his brother to leave the house with Aomine.

He'd thought up various ideas but nothing seemed believable enough until he remembered talking about wanting new shoes a while back. He'd been saving his allowance, birthday and new year money to get a new pair but wanted to get ones that would impress the other kids in his class. This way he'd kill two bird's with one stone. Get Yukio out with Aomine and get a cool new pair of kicks.

While he had mentioned to his mother about going to get new shoes with Yukio, he might have fibbed and not mentioned Aomine or the fact that he hadn't actually asked his brother to go with him yet. He would be in the clear so long as his brother and mother didn't talk about this outing in great detail.  
"Fine, I'll be back in a minute," Yukio sighed, giving in pretty easily, before turning to go upstairs.

"Oh, and this is a no basketball shorts outing! Please wear pants," Yuuta couldn't help yelling to him upstairs.

Once his brother was out of sight, Yuuta turned back to Aomine who'd been leaning against the doorway, having had no reason to say anything for the last few minutes.

He eyed him taking in the Navy V-neck shirt, sleeves rolled up, and black jeans.

"Well at least you didn't dress like a slob," he stated hefting the garbage bag up and bringing it to the bin.

"Don't know what you're expecting from me kid, but I know we never talked about any shoes." Aomine stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Just go along with it for now, your obviously somewhat curious about going out with my brother or you wouldn't even be here. We'll just go get some shoes and maybe something to eat to try and make it not painfully awkward for you two to talk."

It wasn't that Aomine particularly wanted to date the Kaijo captain, he was just a little curious as to why the brat was trying so hard to set his brother up with someone, him more specifically. It was obvious to him that the elder Kasamatsu had no idea what the hell his younger brother was planning, and he wasn't going to be the one to approach that conversation.

"Whatever, I'm not paying though," was all he said before they heard Yukio coming back downstairs.

Yuuta was pretty impressed to say the least, to notice his brother had heeded his request, and not worn any form of basketball attire as he had been before. This time he donned a pair of black jeans as well, and a short sleeved grey shirt.

"Alright lets go," Yukio said putting on his shoes.

As they we're walking Yuuta went over the ideas he had plotted since he'd met Aomine 3 days ago. He wasn't sure how successful he'd be, but at the very least he needed today to be the ice breaker to get them talking more and somehow get them to go out again with just the two of them.

"Sooo Aomine-san, Onii-san told me allll about you the other day when I met you at the courts. I had no idea that he'd played against you recently! It was probably really awesome! He mentioned that you we're one of the best player's he's ever seen and that umphh!!" Yukio had slapped a hand over Yuuta mouth effectively muffling anything else his brother would babble on about.

"When the hell did I say that!" He glared down at him a slight flush dusting his cheeks. He might have mentioned some things along those lines but nowhere near as fawning as Yuuta was trying to make it out to be.

"Ohh, is that so sempai?" Aomine smirked.

"Shut up, of course not. I simply said that Touou was a great opponent to face, and maybe I said something about you being a good player, or whatever," Yukio mumbled, he couldn't look the smug bastard in the face, knowing that his comment would only fuel his ego.

Yuuta gleefully looked back and forth at them and couldn't help thinking that there was no way they wouldn't be perfect for each other. It would take a while, but there was definitely some sort of chemistry between them. It was hard to notice at first, but he was certain that the more they bantered, the more it would show.  
They continued to walk towards the train station, he'd planned to be there at a peak time when the train would be slightly packed for the day. Of course one of the best ways to get used to someone was to be close to them physically, and what better way to do so then the crowded transit.

Upon entering the train he'd made sure to walk ahead of them, forcing them to follow where he was going and squeezed himself between a few people.  
He found the perfect spot to stop where he could be beside Yukio by the window and Aomine, the mountain man could keep people from bumping into them.  
He'd though of this since he'd seen it happen in those stupid romance movies his mom always made them watch on movie night, but at least it came in handy now. It always worked for the character's on TV.

"Yuuta, where the heck are you going!" yelled out Yukio.

The other two had finally squashed their way through to him, going exactly where he wanted them to. Yukio's back to the window with Aomine facing them, holding onto the overhead hand strap.

"Sorry Onii-san, I just noticed that there was a bigger space over here and wanted to get it before someone else did," he beamed up at him.

"Just don't run off like that ok, mom would kill me if I lost you," Yukio sighed leaning back against the window. He glanced in front of him at Aomine, noticing the man being bumped into a lot and frowned.

"Wanna trade spots?" he asked, thinking it wasn't really fair that he'd somehow got roped into helping them get his little brother shoes and on top of it was getting shoulders pummeled into him.

"Nah, we're supposed to give the better spots to the elderly remember. Plus you'd probably get trampled on with your size" Aomine joked, another smirk tugging at his lips.  
Yukio's eyebrow twitched before he deftly turned to face the window, making sure his elbow firmly connected with the taller man's stomach.

"Omph! Ouch sempai, no need to be so mad, I was just looking out for you," he snickered, rubbing his sore stomach. He didn't know what the sudden change was, but for some reason he couldn't help but want to mess with the irritable captain.

Yuuta was conflicted this time, he was happy that Aomine seemed to be getting more comfortable in talking to his brother, but he didn't like the jab at his height. So he did the only thing he could think of and dug his heel into his foot.

"Ouch! seriously you too?" he lifted his foot to get it out of range from the little monster, only to see him looking elsewhere, like he'd done nothing.

Yukio chuckled lightly and ruffled Yuuta's hair causing him to grin up at him.

They'd arrived at their stop and quickly got off where Yuuta was prepared to put the next part of his plan into action.

*****

Convincing the older boys to get something to eat was ridiculously easy. The Magi Burger across the street was a good place to start the next phase of Yuuta's plan.

"Get what you want, my treat." Though Yukio was still a bit annoyed with Aomine he reminded himself that the younger man didn't have to come along with them at all.  
He was actually pretty surprised that he'd even agreed to come in the first place, but knowing his little brother he assumed that he'd probably pestered him into giving in. Then again Yukio didn't really know much about the Touou ace.

They'd crossed paths only on the court, and though few words had been exchanged Yukio prided himself with being able to read a person very quickly. His assessment of Aomine had been pretty spot on at the time. He was arrogant, rude, and didn't seem to carry any motivation whatsoever. However something changed since they'd last played against one another. Even though he still holds some of those qualities, he now carries himself with a little more humility. 

This was just Yukio's opinion however. With how minor any of their conversations had been, he could only assume the above, but was grateful for the change nevertheless. There was only so many conceited people he could handle in his life at a time, and so far it was filled up already with just Kise.

Not that he thought Aomine was going to become some sort of fixture in his life...Just that since he had to spend some time with him right now, he was glad he only had to deal with mild exasperation and not full blown anger.

*****

Once the boys had received their orders, they took a seat at a near by booth. Both brothers on one side, and Aomine facing them. When they'd first walked in Yuuta had noticed three teenaged girls sitting close by but out of sight of their current booth. It couldn't be better, since he'd seen the looks and giggles they'd sent the older boys way when they walked by. Hopefully they would be willing to help him fulfill the next part of his plan.

******

"Yuuta you're going to give yourself a stomach ache if you keep drinking so fast," Yukio warned. His little brother had been stuffing his face and gulping his drink at a pace he'd never quite seen before, almost like he'd lose his food to someone else if he didn't finish fast enough.

"Urgh, too late Onii-san, I don't feel so well.... I'll just run to the bathroom real quick," Yuuta said holding his tummy, wiggling out of the booth.

"I'll come wit.."

"NO! I mean, no thanks I can go on my own, I'm not a little kid anymore."

Yukio sighed and ruffled his head, nudging for him to go ahead.

He didn't notice the slight look of panic that had crossed Yuuta's face when he thought his brother would ruin his entire plan just so he could come with him and make sure he was alright. It was thoughtful of him, but this time he really needed his big bro to let him out of his sight for a few minutes.

Once he was out of view he quickly made his way towards the group of girls he'd seen earlier and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

He might not be as bad as Yukio was, but talking to girls was pretty scary for him too.

"Umm excuse me," he mumbled, trying to be polite like his mother taught him.

The three teenaged girls turned to look at him and immediately started to gush over how cute he was.

"Please can you help me with something? I really need someone's help," Yuuta frowned and grumbled, trying to talk through his pinched cheeks.

"Oh no, are you ok? What do you need us to help you with sweetheart?" one of the girls said, leaning forward looking concerned.

He briskly told them what his plan was, seeing the looks on their faces change from concern, to shocked, to delight, he gleefully knew he had them on his side.  
He went to hide behind one of the various plants around the restaurant so that he could see his brothers booth and waited for the plan to commence.

***** 

Aomine and Yukio had just been quietly eating their food when suddenly three girls sidled up beside them.

Right away Yukio could feel his tongue swell up uncomfortably and sweat start to form on his forehead. He really could not handle females in anyway, other then family.  
Even then he wouldn't be surprised if his rather unusual fear of women had started because of them. The Kasamatsu females were very strong and unyielding in their demands. He could vaguely remember his mother coming at him with dresses and hair clips when he was slightly younger then Yuuta is now. His mother has always wanted a daughter, but had gotten over it quickly enough after dressing him up a few times at home. This information would never see the light of day, he had hidden every photo book his mother had to ensure of that.

With a slight shudder he started to scoot a bit farther into the booth, trying to put a bit of distance between himself and them.

"You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen!" one of the girls said, eyes pretty much sparkling.

"Please, please, please let me take a picture of you two, the other girls at our school would never believe us if we didn't have any proof!" one of the other girls squealed out before anyone could refute the boyfriend statement. Not that Yukio would have been able to anyways.

Aomine looked over to the Kaijou captain, having had expected him to indignantly correct these girls, only to then notice what condition he was in. He slightly remembered hearing somewhere that the captain had some issues with the opposite gender, but never expected it to be this extensive.

"Sorry ladies I think you have the wrong idea here," he tried to explain, though it didn't seem to have any effect as all three pulled out their cell phones preparing to snap a picture.

"Oh please, we promise we won't spread it around if that's what you want. I'll even send you a copy of the picture!" the third girl pleaded.

Once again he went to deny them before an idea popped up, causing a positively conniving grin to spread out on his face. He had just been thinking about how fun it was to play around with the short captain.

He glanced over at Kasamatsu again, still looking like a fish out of water and nodded his assent to the girls who tried and failed to hold in their shrieks of delight.

"Please get a bit closer together so we can get you both in the picture ," one of them asked biting her lip in anticipation.

Knowing that his sempai probably wasn't computing any of this, he raised himself slightly from his seat leaning over towards him.

"Can you both face the camera " another asked.

Reaching a hand out Aomine grasped Yukio's chin and whispered " Now sempai, it's not polite to ignore someone when they ask you to do something."

Yukio only blinked, still unable to process what was going on with the girls nearby.

Smirking, Aomine turned both their faces towards the girls, leaning the side of his forehead against the older boys "Is this good enough ladies?"

Jaw's open they could only nod vigorously and snap photo after photo, having already started taking pictures when Aomine had first leaned towards the immobile captain.

"Th..thank you so much," one of the girls stuttered, blushing.

"Would you like us to send you some of the pictures?" another asked, also blushing.

"Nah, no need when you have the real thing right here right?" he said winking and waving them off.

They thanked them again before scurrying of heatedly whispering to each other.

He couldn't help chuckling while leaning back into his seat arms crossed, waiting to see the moment when the usually strict captain would stir again and realize what had just happened.

Not a moment later Yukio blinked and awareness started to seep into his eyes. A flush began to take over his face turning his ears red.

"What th...what the hell was that?!"

"Oh they just wanted a few pictures that's all sempai, no need to get so flustered."

"But you didn't have to go along with it idiot! Why didn't you tell them no!"

"I tried but they wouldn't listen. Besides, you could have told them no yourself. It obviously bothers you more then it does me," Anomie said eyebrow raised.

Yuuta rushed back in after getting the all clear from the girls, hoping to distract his brother from getting too annoyed.

"Onii-san, I feel better now, oh do you feel okay, you look a bit red?" he asked looking innocently at him.

"Ya, ya I'm fine, let's just hurry up and finish eating then we'll head out," Yukio said sinking into his seat.

***** 

After leaving the diner the boys slowly trudged down the sidewalk heading towards their destination.

They were in no rush and Yuuta made a show of peering into multiple windows, hoping the older two would strike up a conversation. Unfortunately it appeared that Yukio was still a bit peeved and embarrassed about the scene earlier in the diner. Aomine just strolled along, obviously not bothered by the quiet that settled around them.

Quickly getting frustrated at the lack of dialogue Yuuta started to glance around more frantically, eyes lighting up when they landed on a particular shop.

“Onii-san, look it’s a music shop! Can we go in for just a minute? Please, please, pleaseeee,” he pleaded. He knew his brother had been grumbling recently about needing new strings for his guitar, so he figured it wouldn’t be that hard to convince him of the sudden detour.

“Hmm, ya I guess,” Yukio then looked at the bluenette, “You ok with stopping there for a little bit?”

The captain just received a nod in return.

Aomine had recently been getting nagged at by his parents to pick up another hobby aside from basketball. They thought if he’d just put some time into something new that he wasn’t already great at, that it would teach him some life lesson about hard work, dedication, and other crap like that.

Maybe there would be something there that would be interesting enough to take home and get them off of his back for a little while.

“Sweet!” Yuuta exclaimed, rushing towards the shop before them.

He glanced around taking note of the guitar display, seeing chairs set up to make allowance for testing out the various equipment.  
The bell above the door rang as he was joined again by the other two.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to grab some new strings,” the eldest said, before taking off further into the store.

Once he was out of sight, Yuuta took this as his chance to give the run down to his hulking companion.

“Alright, here’s what’s going to happen. You are going to go over there and try to play one of those guitars when Onii-san starts heading back. I’m guessing that your only talent is basketball here, so it’ll drive him crazy to listen to you plucking away like a monkey. We’ll see what happens from there,” he instructed, pointing at the display he noticed earlier.

Aomine just raised an eyebrow, not sure what to address first, the kid’s insolence when talking to an elder (not that Aomine could really say anything about that one), the fact that he assumed he could tell him what to do, or the fact that regardless, he still found himself sighing and going along with it.  
At least he couldn’t complain about having a dull moment like usual.

Sitting down Aomine looked at the different options and settled on a dark glossy acoustic guitar. He preferred the look of the electric ones around him, but figured if he was to put on a show loud enough without speakers the acoustic guitar was the better choice. He apparently needed it to be loud enough to catch the shorty’s attention.  
Taking a quick glance around he spotted the captain paying for his purchase, and figured now would be ok to start.

He slowly began by strumming a little, testing out how it sounded and how loud it was. Humming to himself in satisfaction, he started to alternate between strumming at various strengths and plucking the strings. Not noticing the youngest of them beside him, clearly unable to hide his wince while he clutched at his ears.

“What the hell are you doing? You sound like a monkey trying to play. My ears are gonna bleed.”

Aomine heard behind him, a hand coming out to hold the strings down, stopping any further abuse to their organs.

“Sempai I’m hurt, I made this song just for you,” he exclaimed, clutching at his heart. He looked over his shoulder at Yukio with his usual cocky smirk, only to have his head shoved back forward.

“Shut up idiot. Put it down before you break something,” he scolded, eyebrows scrunched down again.

“I don’t know, I think I’ll buy this,” he returned, glancing at the price tag. The price was a little high but he had his parent’s card and new it wouldn’t be a problem if it was for a so called new ‘hobby’.

“You can’t be serious, please tell me you’re planning on paying for lessons while you’re at it,” Yuuta said, making a show of cleaning out his pained ears.

“Of course not, I can only afford to buy the guitar for now. Beside I can teach myself, how hard can it be,” Aomine said, noticing the slight eye twitch it caused the eldest to have.

“Guitars are not just a toy to be messed around with. If you’re not serious about it, don’t bother buying it,” Yukio firmly said, annoyed at the lack of respect the ace had towards the instrument.

Before he could reply, Yuuta jumped in with a suggestion.

“Onii-san, why don’t you give him lessons? You’re great at playing, and he could pay you less than a typical tutor, this way you can get some extra money aside. You did talk about maybe doing lessons for someone a few weeks ago right?”

Despite wanting to outright say no, it was tempting to think about getting some extra cash over the summer. Regardless on who he would get it from. Guitar lesson is something he could easily do for a few hours a couple times a week, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle dealing with the other basketball player for that amount of time.

“That would work for me, we can talk about time and money if you need to sempai,” Aomine knew what the little munchkin was trying to do. He wanted them to be meeting each other aside from today, and unwilling as he was to continue doing what the little devil wanted, he wouldn’t mind trying some lessons for a little while at least. Again, only to get his parents off of his back for a bit.

With a great sigh, Yukio gave in with a slight nod “Ok, well talk about it later, let’s go pick out the things you’ll need.”

“Wait, I need more than just this?” the ace asked holding up the acoustic guitar.

The captain just shook his head, and walked away, trusting the others to follow him.

 

20 minutes later

 

“That was a bit more expensive then you probably thought it was going to be. Will it be ok that you spent so much?” the eldest asked, as they walked out of the shop, eyeing the new sleek guitar case and bag that held various other items.

Aomine just shrugged “My parents wanted me to pick something up anyways so it’s fine.”

Yuuta just walked slightly ahead of them, pleased with how everything turned out. He knew that there wouldn’t be enough time today for them to really get to know one another, outside of their basketball rivalry. Now he had a for sure way for them to see each other again, already thinking of all the cute scenarios he could plot out for them.  
Yukio glanced down at his wristwatch and was surprised at how much time had passed since arriving downtown.

“Yuuta, we don’t have much time left before the store closes. No more pit stops ok.”

“Ok, Onii-san, I promise I’ll be fast!”

True to his word it took them less than 20 minutes to find the store, grab the shoes and pay for them.

Yuuta insisted on not dirtying them by wearing them home, he wanted to have them perfectly clean for when his friends see them. There wasn’t much time left for them until school was over, so he wanted to make a lasting impression at the very least.

Heading onto the train, Yukio was glad to see that there was plenty of seating this time around. Yuuta made sure to sit on the last seat in the set, beside his brother, leaving the other two to sit aside one another.

The two eldest for once started up a conversation on their own, making plans for the guitar lessons. Yuuta wanted to eavesdrop for important information, like and time and date, but could feel his eyes drooping and head nodding. It had been a long day for him, what with all the plotting he’d done.

Yukio heard a soft sigh to his left and then a light pressure on his arm. He turned his head to see his little brother asleep against him, mouth open letting out quiet snores. He couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on his lips. His brother was just too cute sometimes.

He rearranged his arm around him, letting him lean more into his side. Unknown to him the blunette beside him was having similar thoughts about him.

***** 

It had been two weeks since Kasamatsu had foolishly agreed to provide lessons for the irritating ace, and already he knew it would turn out to be a huge mistake.

While parting ways all those days ago, they’d agreed to meet up for this afternoon and give it a shot. 

And Yukio had about 4 minutes to find something to wear otherwise he’d be teaching in his underwear.

‘This is ridiculous, it’s just that dumbass coming over, why the hell do I care what I’m wearing,’ he berated himself, and yet continued to sift through the meager pile on his bed.

“You should wear your black jeans and that dark green shirt.” Startled by the sudden suggestion he whipped around, stumbling.

“What are you doing in here? Get out,” Yukio scowled while pushing his snooping brother out of his room.

Before he could close the door, he heard the familiar trill of the doorbell.

“Go answer that so I can get changed.”

With a sigh, Yuuta turned and headed downstairs.

Kasamatsu rapidly changed into exactly what his younger brother had suggested, not realizing it until after he left the room. 

‘Whatever, it’s not like it actually matters,’ he told himself, though even he could tell it didn't sound very convincing.

Following the sounds of conversation into the living room he was met with the typical smarmy smile, and could instantly feel any form of nervousness (not that he would ever be nervous around this bonehead) change into irritation.

“Afternoon sempai,” came Aomine's typical drawl.

“Unpack your guitar and let's get started, I’ll give you one hour to see if you have any learning potential and if not you're a lost cause.”

“Ouch, you wound me again. Why so serious? can't you just enjoy your time with me and relax?” the Touou ace joked while taking the guitar out and sitting down on the sofa.

“Maybe I would if I found your presence enjoyable, how unfortunate for me that I don't.” 

Yuuta couldn't contain the wince at hearing Yukio's bursk reply, he'd been hoping his brothers tsundere tendencies wouldn't flare up, but what could you do. Once a tsundere, always a tsundere.

“How bout’ I go get you guys something to drink real quick” He cut in, trying to diffuse any tension Yukio's comment might have caused.

“Be nice!” He surreptitiously whispered to his brother as he walked by, paired with his best glare.

Kasamatsu sighed before following his cute little bros instruction. He side eyed the way the way the taller male held his instrument before turning to completely face him.

“Show me how you hold it properly.”

Without any delay Aomine grabbed the neck of the guitar and proceeded to show him how he would hold it, which is precisely how he should not.  
Scooting closer and grabbing his hands, Yukio started to explain where they should go.

“Place your hands here and…”

*****

Peeking into the living room from the kitchen, Yuuta was able to see just about everything.

He was glad that once Yukio got into teaching, his attitude changed. It was easy to see his love of the guitar shine through in his explanations. His expression was now open and warm, instead of standoffish, which seemed to make Aomine absorb all the information like a sponge. Either that or Kise wasn't the only one who could learn stuff incredibly fast.

It had been over a half hour already and neither had even noticed he still hadn't brought them any drinks.

At this point he wasn't sure if them being oblivious was because they were too focused on the lesson, or each other.

‘Common Aomine, be a man, ask him out!’ Yuuta though, exasperated that they hadn't started holding hands or kissing yet. Not that he ever wanted to see his big bro doing that, it’s just that he had worked so hard to get them together and that's what people did when they liked each other. At least that's what happens in those romance shows his mom watches.

“Just kiss him already!” He shouted. Eyes wide he clamped his hands over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Before he could get clobbered he ran upstairs to hide in his bedroom.

*****

“Just kiss him already!” Yuuta's voice coming from the kitchen could be heard loud and clear in the living room.

The tell tale signs of racing footsteps and a door slamming closed confirmed that it was aimed at them.

Nothing else could make him run like a bat out of hell other than the expectation that Yukio was gonna whoop his ass.

Elbows on his knees and head in his hands Kasamatsu could only sigh and message his pulsating temples. 

“Sorry about him, I don't know why he's acting like that.” 

“Oh I don't know, I think the little twerp has some pretty solid ideas,” Aomine chuckled.

“Huh?” Confused at his response Yukio raised his head and turned to look at him. He was shocked to feel pressure against his lips.

Face flushed he grabbed a throw pillow beside him and whacked Aomine over the head.

“Who do you think I am!?! Someone who kisses even before a first date!?!” He continued hitting him.

Unfortunately it was hard to take him seriously with his face glowing so bright and his weapon of choice being a fluffy pillow.

“Alright, alright I get it,” Aomine said while moving away from the assault. He placed his guitar back in its case and moved towards the doorway.

“Looks like our hours almost up. You can let me know if I’m worthy of another lesson or not when I come by to pick you up tomorrow,” he continued as he placed his shoes on, ready to leave.

“You weren't atrocious so I suppose we can try another one...wait, what do you mean tomorrow?” Yukio questioned, he hadn't made any plans with him as far as he could remember.

“For our date of course,” With a cheesy wink, the Touou ace strode out.

Dumbfounded Yukio stood staring at the door with only one through going through his mind. ‘What the hell just happened?’

******

Peering downstairs from his hiding space Yuuta couldn't help grinning. He pulled out his phone and wrote out a quick text to the retreating blunette.

'It’s all in your hands now'

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, comments are my form of motivation. I have a ton of other fic ideas that I want to start working on in various shows, but I have at least 2 other AoKasa fic ideas as well :)


End file.
